Junkland
by Kokoa
Summary: Suigintou finds herself in a land full of junk.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rozen Maiden or any of it's characters. Thank you!

**Suigintou in Junkland**

'This is odd.' The eldest Rozen Maiden thought to herself.

She stared around what seemed to be a large rotting field, with very little plantlife. The ground was a muddy mixture of dirt and plants, and the sky was dark and cloudy.There was a slight wind that blew across this land.

'How did I end up here?' Suigintou thought.

She noticed a path going through the rotten field, and decided to travel down it. The path was made of cracked and dirty bits of stone.

Suigintou walked slowly down the path, until she could see a mansion in the distance. The mansion looked old and worn, and like everything in this world, it was black. As Suigintou got closer to the mansion, she realised how crumbled the mansion actually was. It looked like it would fall to pieces at any second.

'Hey, you finally got back!' A voice called from the mansion.

Suigintou turned and saw Shinku standing in a shaded area of the mansion.

'I…I guess?' Suigintou mumbled.

'Come inside, I have tea ready!' Shinku called out.

Suigintou turned and walked over to where Shinku was, in front of the mansion's door.

'Come on!' Shinku took Suigintou's hand and lead her inside.

' You do know that I hate you, right?' Suigintou said.

'Of course I hate you! Everyone hates you, and me for that matter.' Shinku said, as she sat down on one of the the ruined, faded chairs.

Suigintou sat down oppisite Shinku as she began pouring the tea. 'What nonsense are you spurting now Shinku?'

'Shinku?' Shinku stared at Suigintou. 'My name isn't Shinku silly! It's Junku!'

'Stop playing around with me, Shinku.' Suigintou seethed. She hated that word above ALL others.

'You're the one playing around, Junkintou.' Shinku said calmly. 'Who is this 'Shinku' you speak of?'

'Fine, I'll play along with your game 'Junku'.' Suigintou said in annoyance. 'Do you know what this place is?'

Shinku gave Suigintou a strange look. 'This is Junkland, Junkintou. You've been here ever since the day you were turned into junk. In fact, you were the first Junkite to appear in Junkland. Are you sure you're okay? You should remember that.'

'I…I'm fine.' Suigintou muttered. 'I should be the one asking you if you're sick.'

Suddenly, a bell rung.

'Ah, that must be Junkseseki and Sousejunk.' Shinku said, standing up from the table. 'I'll just go get them.'

Shinku disappeared down a hallway and Suigintou held her head in her hands. 'What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? Why is this happening to me?'

'Good day Junkintou des-junk!' Suiseseki said as she entered the room. 'How have you been faring?'

'I'm not having a good day…' Suigintou muttered.

'That's bad luck des-junk. Perhaps some Darjeejunk tea will help you…' Suiseseki began.

'It won't.'Suigintou said sadly. 'Who are you anyway? Desu-junk or something?'

'I am Junkseseki, and I've always said des-junk, des-junk!' Suiseseki said. 'Are you sick or something?'

'I'm not sick!' Suigintou yelled. 'For crying out loud, there is nothing wrong with me! It's just you! All you!'

'Is there something wrong with Junkintou? Souseseki, who had entered the room with Shinku, whispered to her.

'Junkintou's been acting like that all morning. She's acting like she doesn't know anything for some reason. It must be all those Junk-pills she's been having.' Shinku whispered back, but not quiet enough that Suiseseki could not hear her.

'I knew there was something wrong with her!' Suiseseki said triumphantly.

'Hi, na-junk.' Hina Ichigo suddenly entered the room and hugged Shinku.

'I'm here too, kashijunk!' Kanaria announced from behind Hina Ichigo.

'Hijunk Junkigo and Junkaria, you know you're supposed to ring the bell when you want to enter the house!' Shinku said, patting Hina Ichigo on the head.

'How is everyone kashijunk!' Kanaria said, dumping the plastic bag that she had been holding on the table.

'What's in the bag? Junk?' Suigintou said sarcastically.

'So close kashijunk!' Kanaria said happily. 'That bag contains Hijunk's Junkuu and more of Shinku's Darjeejunk tea! Remember, you asked me and Hijunk to go down to the Junk shop and get some more because we were running out and Junku and Hijunk wouldn't stop bugging you kashijunk!'

'Junkintou is having trouble remembering things today' Souseseki explained.

'Junkuu is more important than Junkintou's memory problems!' Hina Ichigo yelled. 'Let's eat.'

'Junkuu? What's Jun…' Suigintou stared at the box that came out of the plastic bag, with the words 'Junkberry Daijunku' written on the side.

'Isn't that supposed to be 'Strawberry Daifuku'?' Suigintou thought to herself.

When Souseseki went over to the kitchen cupboard to get some plates for the strawberry daifuku, Hina Ichigo opened the box, revealing some large, black looking rolls.

'Even the strawbeerry daifuku here is black?' Suigintou thought. 'There must be something wrong with me!'

The six occupants of the room sat down at the table and began putting the daifuku onto their plates. Shinku, who noticed that Suigintou had not taken one, was concerned.

'Is something wrong?' Shinku asked.

'Nothing is wrong.' Suigintou lied, picking up a black daifuku and putting it on her plate, which was also black.

'Are you concerned about any government issues, Junkintou?' Shinku asked. 'If so, I understand completely.'

'Government issues? Why would I be concerned about government issues?' Suigintou asked.

The whole table went silent.

Souseseki, who was sitting beside Suigintou, patted Suigintou on her shoulder. 'Junkintou. You have been the queen of Junkland for over 200 years. Do you need a reminder or a wake up call?'

'WHAT?' Suigintou yelled.

'You were the first here, and you really shaped this land, so it became as junky as possible. For that, you are really the rightful ruler of…' Shinku began.

'No.' Suigintou pushed her chair away from the table. 'No, no, no, no, no. How? When? WHY ME?'

'Poor Junkintou des-junk.' Suiseseki said. 'I knew that she'd been taking too many Junk pills des-junk!'

'So…So, you're all proud to be junk?' Suigintou asked.

'Yeah najunk.' Hina Ichigo said happily.

'There's no other way I'd want to be kashijunk. Who wants to be clean and mended, when you can be junk kashijunk?' Kanaria pouted.

'I certainly don't des-junk.' Suiseseki stated.

'NO!' Suigintou screamed, before burying her head in her hands, allowing her eyes to see into the black space in her palms.

Suigintou woke up sweating and breathing fast. She looked around and saw that she had fallen to sleep against the windowsill of Megu's hospital room.

'Thank goodness that wasn't real…' Suigintou thought with a sigh.

Suigintou turned and saw that Megu was still awake.

'Megu, what are you doing up so late?' Suigintou asked.

'Megu?' Megu said with a thought. 'I'm not 'Megu', I'm Junkmeg! What were you thinking Junkintou, calling me something like Megu?

'NO!' Suigintou screamed again.

**BAD END**

o:o:o:o:o:o:o

A/N

From now on, I'll be compiling some of the one-shots that I have written as 'warm ups' before writing Dream of Something Better, or something that I've written to fend off the dreaded writing block. Each one shot will be posted as individual chapters, and none are related to each other unless otherwise stated. I will update whenever I feel like it. The next chapter of Dream of Something Better is 85 percent done. Just need…to do…a bit…more…


End file.
